


on a delayed flight

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I have no idea what am I doing, M/M, and I have no idea what to name this random shit, in 30 minutes, so don't really have time to proofread it again, so sorry :P, this is harushin obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I am terrible with titles.</p><p>Shintaro is angry because his flight is delayed and he has a busy day ahead, but maybe it is a good thing that the flight got delayed.</p><p>A fic for raven!!!!! You are cute  senpai!!!!!</p><p>Cross posted to currant-flour.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a delayed flight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2 am in 30 minutes, soooooo sorry if there is any mistakes and weirdly phrased sentences!!!!! Anyway, Plz leave a comment!

Shintaro tap impatiently at his arm rest, eyes glancing around ever so often in hopes of spotting the captain of the plane. 

(what the heck is taking those pilots so long?? It's 2am in the morning and momo's award ceremony starts in 16 hours! This is just great.)

A look at his watch, an hour after the assigned time for the flight. He let out a loud grumble and settle down to decide what he is going to complain when he got down the flight. Suddenly, a sound of sweets wrapper being opened caught his attention.

He forgot that there was somebody else sitting beside him, a rather tall male around his age with brown hair, the other had been sitting here longer than he has. Not a bit of frustration on his face while he continued eating his sweets, it surprises Shintaro that there is actually patient people on the planet.

The other notices Shintaro staring, so he quickly put his sweets away and panicked

" I'm sorry to bother you!!! So sorry!!!!"

Realized that he was staring, he immediately shake his head and stuttered " um no! You're not bothering me! I'm just umm staring outside the window! "

The other pause for a while before blushing, feeling embarrassed at how he acted, " ah is that so.. hehe..". Now it is just Shintaro, a stranger and a awkward atmosphere. Such a perfect situation to be in at 2 in the morning.

Trying to break the awkward atmosphere, shintaro asked quietly, " um.. the pilots sure are late aren't they? Ahaha. . " the other turned his way before answering, a shy smile on his face " yeah, they're an hour late."

Thump. " m-make that an hour and thirty minutes. "

" oh yeah! I'm sure they'll be here soon! Uh... do you want some sweets?"

" uh well, Ok. " taking a piece of candy out of the bag, unwrapping it and popping the sweet stuff in his mouth, his back facing the other the whole time.

He could feel his face heat up and his heart racing a bit, what is wrong with him?? Maybe he's sick from all the waiting, maybe he is tired since it is nearly 3 am! It is definitely not because he felt his heart skip a beat for this beautiful man sitting beside him.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, he didn't realize how cute the other look when he smiles, sweet and enchanting at the same time. 

" since this is going to be a long flight, how about I introduce myself? Name's Haruka Kokonose, nice to meet you. "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is something that I wrote in a wimp but I hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
